S1 E1: Blimps or Tits
The first episode revolves around the heart stopping decision that Aaron and Emre have to make. The few opening 30 seconds are a feud between Emre and Aaron about what to do in Los Santos either go find some tits or fly a giant blimp. After the decision that they would hunt for tits they both choose to get ready for the day out. Franklin, the character that is used in the first episode, gets ready by changing his clothing. He then goes out to get a hair cut however he is met with large resistance (3 Angry Males). Franklin tries to fight back but his efforts are in vain as he takes not one but to to the floor, another comes up with a few blows and knocks him to the floor. Not many people know why the brawl started some say the close call with the car outside was the trigger but now rumors are speculating that he asked for pubic hair removal. After failing to get his hair cut Franklin decides he must chill out after being almost killed. He enters a strip club known as Vanilla Unicorn in search for a rare breed of human known as the stripper. After finding what he thought was the perfect candidate, a stripper by the name of Fufu, he starts a private dance. When he had pleased Fufu enough he asked if she would like to go to her place however she in not into it. Franklin then goes to find the perfect stripper, he searches for someone with the name of a precious stone and latches onto a stripper by the name of Sapphire. He then pleases her enough for her to take Franklin home. As they meet outside Sapphire asks where his car is. In the moments of panic Franklin steals car from two unsuspecting folk. As he is about to make his escape he is dragged back out of the car by the previous driver and owner of the car. Sapphire is displeased and walks away. Franklin is angry and proceeds to maul down the man that stopped him from getting laid. This leads back to the previous question blimps or tits. Michael, another character in GTA V, enters a blimps and takes a casual fly around. He takes in the sights such as the mountains, the sky and the mountains. Michael realizes that his decision to fly a blimps was just as bad as Franklin's hunt for tits. His thought process goes round in circles as he cannot land and is almost dying of boredom. Michael comes up with a brilliant idea, or so he thought. While flying over one of the many lakes in the San Andreas he leaps for his blimps hurtling towards the floor at crazy speeds. Michael, now regretting his decision falls onto the water as if it were concrete and loses many vital organs but of course this can be fixed with a small sum of $400. This is where the episode ends.